Mariana García (Video Game)
# Mariana García, also known as "Mari", is an original character who first appears in Telltale Games's The Walking Dead: Season Three. She is the daughter of David García, step-daughter of Kate García, and younger sister of Gabriel García. Character Mariana is depicted as an optimistic, sweet-tempered, benevolent kid that appreciates all that her family has done for her and takes great joy in the simple pleasures of post-apocalyptic life, such as candy bars and her battery-less walkman that she uses to drown out the bickering of her family. Despite her gentle disposition and soft-spoken mannerisms, Mariana is perceptive and occasionally sardonic in her mannerisms, bowing her head and praying piously that she will be able to find a candy bar before she and her group salvage the junkyard and openly admitting to Javi that she uses her dead walkman so that she can remain uninvolved in the rest of her group's arguments. Pre-Apocalypse Before the apocalypse, Mariana lived with her brother Gabe, father David and stepmother Kate. She mentions that her biological mother used to tell her a story before bedtime which had an ending that she considered stupid despite her mother thinking it was funny. During the early stages of the outbreak, her Grandfather died in his house of apparently natural causes while his whole family (minus Javi) was present to witness his passing. Javi only arrives as Hector and his son were comforting her. When Mariana goes upstairs to refill Rafael's cup, Mrs. García, wracked with sobs, tells her that she no longer has to refill his cup. Mariana startlingly tells her that her grandfather was awake. Confused, everyone follows Mariana upstairs to discover Rafael standing in his bedroom. Hector approaches him after keeping his Mariana away, only to be attacked by his reanimated brother. Javi and David try to restrain their father when Rafael's wife storms in and asks what was happening. David tells her that Rafael had just attacked without warning. Mrs. García tries to comfort her husband, but gets bitten in the process. Stunned, she backs away into the arms of Javi and Kate and watches in shock as Rafael attacks David. Javi breaks a part of Rafael's bedframe and strikes Rafael with it as Kate holds a rag up to cover Mrs. García's wound. A terrified Mariana then hides under the family table, but Javi comforts her and encourages her to go with him. As David rushes Mrs. García to the hospital, Mariana joins Javi, Gabe, Kate and Hector in their van. Post Apocalypse Season 3 "Ties That Bind - Part 1" Mariana is now an adolescent and surviving with Javi, Kate and Gabe. She carries a cassette player with headphones she uses to drown out her surroundings. As they stop over in a junkyard, she prays to find a candy bar. She expresses her frustrations of her family constantly arguing, and confesses to Javi that the batteries in her player have been dead for a few weeks. Javi then instructs her to hide in one of the cars if there is any trouble. When they discover the trailer, Javi has the option to give Mariana functioning batteries for her player. She and Gabe want to stay the night in the trailer, despite Kate's reluctance. When the New Frontier arrive, she hides with Kate and Gabe under the panel. Javi is then separated from the family. Eventually when the walker herd arrives at the junkyard, she hides in an abandoned car, just like what her uncle said. She reunites with him when he returns with Clementine and Tripp or Eleanor. After Javi rescues Kate and Gabe from walkers, Mariana happily reunites with her family. When Clementine mentions the safety of Prescott, Mariana asks Javi if they have hot water, and displays her excitement of the prospects of it. She finds her headphones and Javi returns her player before she is suddenly shot in the head by the New Frontier, who has returned as revenge. Kate rushes towards her body and is shot in the process. The group manages to transfer her body to safety, but Gabe and Tripp or Eleanor are forced to leave her body to bring Kate back to Prescott. "Ties That Bind - Part 2" If Javi decides to stay and fight the New Frontier, Clementine has dug a burial site for Mariana after Javi recovers from a flash grenade explosion. Javi then tearfully buries Mariana. Killed Victims *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Appearances Video Game Season 3 (Video Game) *"Ties That Bind - Part 1" *"Ties That Bind - Part 2" (Corpse) Trivia *Mariana is in the thumbnail for Ties That Bind - Part 1. Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Children Category:Deceased